Vincenzo Mafia
The Vincenco Mafia '''is an Italian family mafia that was set in the city of Los Angeles, but now after Damon Jones' actions, the mafia has scattered. History '''Foundation Dating back to the late 1800s when Antonio “Big Tony” Vincenzo founded the Mafia and composed it of family members and close friends in Sicily, the Vincenzo Mafia have influenced the history of crime unlike many. Rivaled by the other organized mafia crime syndicates in the early stages of the Vincenzo Mafia’s inception, such as the Vercetti’s led by Don Alessandro Vercetti, and the Monaldo Mafia led by Don Guiseppe Monaldo, Antonio Vincenzo had his work cut out for him. Battle of the Dons After decades of gang wars and Mafia hits, Big Tony had enough. He comprised a plan that would wipe out the other gangs for good and establish the Vincenzo’s as the sole Mafia and holding complete control over Sicily, with him as ruler. After successfully eliminating the Monaldo’s, with Antonio killing Guiseppe himself, the Vercetti’s were left, but they proved to be more difficult adversaries. In the early 1900s, the war came to a standstill, Antonio had Don Alessandro’s son assassinated, while Alessandro had Antonio’s brother murdered. Enraged and with blood in the water, the two Don’s engaged each other with everything they had. The final battle took place at a pier in Sicily. Both sides suffered grievous losses to the point where only a handful of members were left. Eventually, Alessandro and Antonio met and would fight one last time. The Dons fought each other till their knuckles and bones were brittle and their breaths were nothing but short gasps. In the end, Alessandro picked up shrapnel off the ground and stabbed Antonio in the chest. Antonio’s son, Vincent, shot Alessandro in the head right after. Alessandro fell to the ground instantly dead while Antonio barely clung to life. His last words to his son were to not make the same mistakes he made, as family was more important than winning some gang war and proving a point. Making peace with the remaining Vercetti’s, Vincent took the mantle of patriarch and mafia Don in the decades to come, with Sicily divided between the two mafias. Vincent's Rule After Vincent Vincenzo ascended to the position of Don his regime saw a significantly different policy and overall goal compared to his father. Ensuring peace for the next three decades, Vincent’s time was a peaceful and financially prosperous era as he was tasked with rebuilding the Mafia. However, relations were tense between the Vincenzo’s and Vercetti’s, and Vincent found it hard to keep the uneasy peace at times. Eventually, during the 1960s, the Vercetti’s would attack and murder Dario Vincenzo on the order of their new leader, Don Angelo Vercetti, effectively ending the truce. Trying to avoid another gang war, Vincent would make a controversial decision among his people. He decided that the Vincenzo’s would move to the United States to avoid bloodshed and start a new life. Many were displeased with his choice, most notably his son Francis, while many others supported him. A New Start Arriving in New York in 1965, Vincent quickly set his men to work and tried to establish and make a new life in the States, a fresh start. During this time, the young and ambitious Francis Vincenzo grew increasingly resentful of his father. Frank felt that the Vincenzo Mafia were embarrassed and humiliated after leaving Sicily instead of fighting the Vercetti’s. A few years go by and the Vincenzo’s have enjoyed a relatively uneventful time in the US, however, that would change as Frank was the first to notice that the Vercetti’s had followed them to America. Pleading with his father Vincent to take action but to no avail. Vincent ordered that no one would engage the Vercetti assailants, he directly asked Frank not to do anything. Nonetheless, Frank did not heed his warnings and attacked the Vercetti scum, alongside his childhood friend from Sicily, Joel Galtem Lorenzo. Managing to kill the Vercetti’s unscathed, Frank attempted to hide this from his father but Vincent quickly found out from his trusted bodyguards and Consigliere. Scorning the reckless Frank, now the Vercetti’s knew of their location and would send more attackers. Vincent ordered that they would move coasts, to Los Angeles. City of Angels Establishing themselves pretty quietly, Vincent and the Vincenzo Mafia tried to get themselves on the market in LA by good means this time, straying away from illegal activity for the first time since the pre-Antonio era. Struggling to salvage what money they had left, the Vincenzo’s were essentially bankrupt. Vengeful and infuriated, Francis Vincenzo would not let his family and grandfather’s legacy go down the drain like that. Assembling a team of trusted allies and like-minded relatives, among them Donald Vincenzo and Lorenzo, Frank would stage a coup against his own father and seize the title of Don at last. Through a series of complicated maneuverings, at the end Frank had his father meet him by the docks in uptown Los Angeles with the intent of talking things over. After arriving and exchanging pleasantries with his son, Vincent was met with a gunshot wound in his back, courtesy of Lorenzo. With Frank watching, Vincent sheds a tear at the betrayal and evil portrayed by his son. With his death, Frank was now Don and he would usher in a new era of prominence for the Vincenzo’s. Frank's Rule To be added Members Category:Mafias